


Estamos de vacaciones

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Series: Crónicas del clan Eternal [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Genre: Action/Adventure, Atomic, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras en la Ciudad de las Catedrales se preparan para uno de sus celebrados festivales, Líam se lleva a Enilla, Leo y Taiki en lo que parecen ser unas improvisadas vacaciones al mundo de Ivalice, hogar de vieras, nu mous, grias y bangaas, donde los clanes dictan la ley y los aventureros encuentran retos suficientes para saciar sus más desatadas necesidades de acción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   La sensación de euforia que había tenido cuando se levantó esa mañana había sido casi premonitoria: el día le había ido bien. Más que bien, si era sincero consigo mismo. Sin aflojar su avance, abrió una vez más el saquillo marrón, de tela gastada, y se maravilló en lo que contenía. Un brillo verde le iluminó la cara y tiñó de esmeralda su blanca dentadura cuando se dejó ver a través de una amplia sonrisa satisfecha. Realmente le había salido bien.

   Dejó escapar una risita, cerró el saquillo y lo metió en uno de los múltiples bolsillos secretos de su chaqueta. Cuando confirmó que no se caería en el camino de vuelta a casa, siguiendo la Senda del Caravanero, sacó una flauta de su jubón y empezó a tocar una alegre tonada al ritmo de sus pasos, aligerando la soledad del viaje de vuelta.

   Saltando por el irregular camino, avanzó por el desfiladero que era el camino principal de la Senda en dirección a Camoa, dando un giro aquí y allí, en sincronía con la música que creaba. Y, cuando llegó al final del camino, cruzó el límite que separaba la pradera de Bisga de la región de Camoa.

   Las notas aún flotaban en el aire cuando un destello de luz blanca estalló en lo alto del ahora desierto desfiladero, inundando las rocas y grandes piedras de la Senda con una claridad cegadora. La luz formó una amplia esfera a un metro y medio del suelo que descendió lentamente hasta que estalló como una burbuja cuando tocó el suelo, y el brillo se apagó tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando en su lugar cuatro figuras en el suelo.

   O, más bien, tres de ellas tendidas cuan largas eran y una de ellas mirándolos, expectante.

—Hay que mejorar el aterrizaje —murmuró una de las figuras, poniéndose de pie.

   Se sacudió su larga túnica blanca del polvo del camino que se le había pegado a la tela, sonriendo abiertamente, y cuando acabó fue a ayudar a la figura que tenía más cercana. Cuando ésta levantó la cabeza, el rostro del chico de blanco no pudo evitar contraerse en una mueca de sorpresa. Por suerte, quien estaba recibiendo su ayuda en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar sus gafas para poder darse cuenta de nada.

—No lo entiendo —se quejó en voz alta, mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre la nariz que muy amablemente le había tendido la única figura que había logrado aterrizar dignamente—. De verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿Cuántos saltos como éstos has hecho? Y aún no las logrado no hacernos aterrizar con el cu...

   Detuvo su ristra de reproches de golpe, cuando por fin pudo ver sus manos. O lo que deberían ser sus manos. La extraña sensación que había sentido desde el aterrizaje, como si no estuviera del todo cómodo en su cuerpo, y su dificultad para incorporarse por completo las había achacado al impacto al tocar suelo. Pero ahora veía que, en realidad, si se sentía extraño en su propia piel era porque no estaba en su propia piel. Agitó las manos, arrugadas y rechonchas y con cuatro dedos. Con cuatro dedos. Era... diferente. Se palpó la cara, y donde antes había una nariz ahora había un largo morro, y sus orejas le colgaban un palmo y medio de largo a cada lado de la cabeza. Sus ropas también habían cambiado, ahora llevaba unas cuantas capas de tela de tonos verdes y blancos, y un curioso gorro también verde reposaba junto a sus pies. Que iban descalzos. Y parecían más bien patas. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sin querer algo se agitó en su espalda.

—Eso es... ¿una cola? ¿Tengo cola? —Taiki miró con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión recriminante a Líam, que se encogió de hombros, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

   La figura que había logrado mantenerse de pie al tomar tierra miraba a ambos desde la roca donde se había recostado después de tenderle las gafas a Taiki. Habían reconocido su voz, pese a que sonaba algo diferente. Quizá porque ahora su dueña también habitaba otro cuerpo. La larga melena dorada seguía allí, decorada ahora con dos largas orejas de liebre de un tono tostado, como el pelaje que le cubría la piel. Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Líam y el aún descolocado Taiki.

—¿Un conjuro para adoptar la forma de los nativos? —preguntó Enilla al chico de blanco.

—Es más que eso —respondió Líam, jovial—. Mucho más. La magia se basa en el espíritu del viajero entrante para encontrar cuál de las razas existentes en el mundo destino es la más adecuada para él y transforma su cuerpo. Hace el tránsito menos estresante, y permite mantener las habilidades innatas del individuo. Por no hablar de la enorme ventaja de estar automáticamente sincronizados con las corrientes mágicas de este mundo. Nada de migrañas, mareos o sensaciones de desgarro en el alma.

   Líam sonaba orgulloso, con un brillo jovial en los ojos mientras explicaba a su reducido público los mecanismos generales del conjuro que había usado para el viaje. Si no gesticulara tanto, su genialidad no se vería disminuída por su excentricidad. Claro que eso a Líam nunca le había importado (y, según a quien se preguntara, afirmaría que su fama de excéntrico era algo que el propio chico provocaba).

   Enilla, la viera Enilla, se cruzó de brazos. Taiki, el nu mou Taiki, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que ambos acabamos cambiando de especie, y tú sigues siendo humano —dijo Taiki, notando que su voz era algo más anciana y grave.

   Líam se encogió de hombros. Estaba disfrutando con esto. Los otros dos lo tenían muy claro.

—No exactamente —replicó, sin perder su sempiterna sonrisa—. El conjuro también me ha afectado, sólo que el cambio es prácticamente imperceptible.

—¿Ropa nueva? —Eni alzó una ceja.

   Líam soltó una risa algo nerviosa, que se silenció cuando la cuarta figura, que hasta ahora había estado inmóvil, empezó a agitarse. Se puso en pie de un salto, y cuando la borla que le colgaba de la antena de su cabeza salió disparada hacia adelante casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Agitando los brazos tan rápido que podría haber alzado el vuelo, logró recuperar el equilibrio, aunque la enorme borla roja seguía bamboleándose de un lado a otro, por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Por todos los dragones, kupó! Ha sido el peor viaje que mogu ha tenido en toda su vida, kupó.

   Los tres se giraron hacia él con abierta sorpresa, y Leo tuvo que mirar para arriba, muy para arriba, para poder ver a sus compañeros de viaje. Sólo que en lugar de encontrarse a dos hombres y una mujer, se encontró con un nu mou, una viera, y un Líam, todos llevando nuevas ropas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, kupó? ¿Porqué sois tan grandes, kupó? —entonces Leo se miró las manos, diminutas, con sus diminutos dedos, pegadas a sus diminutos brazos, y se las pasó nerviosamente por su diminuto cuerpo y sus diminutas piernas. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz, más aguda de lo que le correspondía, se elevó una octava más—. ¡Kupopó! ¿Qué significa esto, kupó?

   Taiki estalló en carcajadas, sonoras y profundas, que resonaron por todo el desfiladero. Enilla, sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar; aunque se descubrió lanzando miradas al pequeño moguri que era ahora Leo sin poder evitar encontrarlo adorable. Líam parecía encantado con el cambio que había sufrido el cuarto miembro del grupo. Claro que Leo no lo veía del mismo modo.

   Los ojos del pequeño moguri brillaron con rabia, reflejando un fuego que ardía en el interior del cuerpecillo de Leo y se acercó al chico de blanco con pasos que pretendían desprender furia, pero lo único que hacían era hacerlo más adorable. Las carcajadas de Taiki aumentaron en intesidad cuando el pequeño Leo se plantó delante de Líam, al que no llegaba ni a la cintura (contando la altura añadida de la antena y la borla que pendía de ella), y empezó a darle gritos, exigiendo una explicación y un cambio inmediato a su forma verdadera.

—¡Si no devuelves a mogu su cuerpo, kupó, ya puedes despedirte de este mundo! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando tuviste esta genial idea, kupó? ¡Mogu te dirá lo que te pasó: nada, kupó! ¡¿Y te vas a quedar aquí plantado sin hacer nada, kupó?! ¡¡Remedia esto ya, kupó!! —Leo agitó un puño amenazador. Si lo hubiera hecho frente a la cara de Líam, quizá hubiera tenido el efecto intimidatorio buscado.

—Un moguri psicópata, creo que ya lo he visto todo en esta vida —murmuró Enilla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, vamos, Leo... —Líam, aprovechando que Taiki empezaba a perder fuelle y sus carcajadas disminuían en volúmen, intentó calmar a su amigo—. ¡Pero si estás terriblemente achuchable como moguri!

—¡Un moguri! ¡Leo es un moguri! Pfff... ¡Jajajaja! —Taiki volvió a reir a mandíbula batiente.

—Al menos uno de nosotros se lo está pasando bien —Enilla volvió a la roca donde había estado recostada y apoyó la cadera en ella, con los brazos cruzados—. Avisadme cuando hayáis acabado.

   El pelaje de Leo, de un blanco casi níveo, pareció teñirse de rojo, lo cuál Taiki encontró hilarante y obligó al ahora nu mou a agarrarse su estómago, que empezaba a dolerle después de tanta risa.

—¡¡Inviértelo, kupó!! ¡¡Ahora!! Mogu parece un pariente de Floppy, kupó.

   Líam no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar aquello. Por muy irracional y sin sentido que fuera el pánico («odio», corregía siempre Leo) que tenía al conejo de peluche que ayudaba al mago blanco en sus tareas en la Biblioteca, que Leo dijera aquello significaba que realmente se sentía mal. Y esa no era la intención de su viaje.

—Lo lamento mucho, Leo, pero mientras estemos aquí, tendrás que seguir siendo...

—¡Un moguri! —se inmiscuyó Taiki, a quien aún le duraba el ataque de risa.

—Muérete, kupó —Leo fulminó con la mirada a Taiki.

—En realidad no contaba con que te nos unieras. Ha sido un... —Líam buscó las palabras adecuadas— inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Estaba pensando más bien en Pokelink, pero has acudido tú en su lugar y el conjuro ya estaba en marcha.

   Leo resopló, visiblemente contrariado. No ayudaba a calmarlo el saber que era un sustituto. Un mal sustituto, a ojos de Líam, si no estaba leyendo mal entre líneas. El chico debió intuir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al ahora moguri, pero antes de que pudiera corregir sus palabras, Enilla carraspeó algo más fuerte de lo normal para llamar la atención de todos.

—Sí, eso está muy bien, pero quizá conviene que nos centremos un poco —Enilla lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Líam.

   Taiki, que por fin había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo, aunque de vez en cuando murmuraba «¡un moguri! ¡Con sus kupós y todo!», se había quitado las gafas y se estaba limpiando los ojos y las mejillas, llenas de las lágrimas que le habían saltado durante el ataque incontrolable de risa, con la ancha manga izquierda de su túnica.

—Eni tiene razón —el nu mou se repasó también los cristales de las gafas con la manga y se las acomodó sobre su morro—. Quizá va siendo hora de saber porqué nos has traído aquí.

   Líam sonrió, exultante, con sus ojos verdes brillando y todo su ser prácticamente irradiando felicidad.

—¿No es evidente? ¡Estamos de vacaciones!


	2. Chapter 2

   Líam tuvo que admitir que la reacción de los demás ante la idea de pasar unos días en Ivalice no era la que esperaba. Sin embargo, eso no puso frenos a su patente entusiasmo.

—Vacaciones —repitió Enilla, aún de brazos cruzados.

—Exacto —Líam respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

   A veces los habitantes de Atomic se preguntaban de dónde sacaba Líam tanto positivismo.

—Yo ya me lo estoy pasando bien. Sólo por verle a él —dijo Taiki, lanzando una mirada de reojo a Leo— ya ha valido la pena —esta vez logró contener la carcajada que quería salir.

—No es precisamente un buen momento, nos necesitan en la Ciudad. _Todos_ deberíamos estar allí —la viera protestó, visiblemente molesta por haber sido apartada de esa manera de sus obligaciones.

—Preocuparse no es necesario —Líam sonaba despreocupado, creyendo en la robustez de su plan—, estoy absolutamente convencido de que el resto serán capaces de terminar de preparar el festival. ¿O es que no confías en ellos?

   Enilla le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados muy significativa, pero no respondió.

—A-además —siguió el ahora único humano del grupo—, el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente aquí.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Taiki, dejando por un momento de abrir los bolsillos y saquillos de su traje, entretenido con lo que iba encontrando. De uno de ellos sacó una pequeña pluma roja y dorada, que emitía un leve resplandor irisado.

   Leo se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, sentado algo apartado del trío con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado.

—Me he preocupado —siguió Líam, algo más confiado ahora que sabía que contaba con al menos un voto a su favor— de dejarlo todo listo para que no se note nuestra ausencia. Demasiado —añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Enilla estaba preparándose para replicar.

 

 

 

   En los amplios pasillos de la Gran Biblioteca lo único que rompía el silencio eran los indignados pasos de Maxwell, que casi corría hacia el despacho de Líam. Una de sus manos, transformada en un puño crispado, sostenía un arrugado pergamino. Dobló una esquina y cruzando una de las zonas acondicionadas para la lectura, con cómodas butacas y una enorme cristalera a través de la cuál se veían los jardines que rodeaban el edificio, llegó a la humilde puerta de madera tras la cuál Líam acostumbraba a no estar prácticamente nunca. El mago blanco había acabado accediendo a tener un despacho en la Biblioteca, pero no servía de nada si prefería deambular entre las incontables estanterías repletas de libros.

   Maxwell no se molestó en llamar: giró el picaporte y entró en el despacho. Con un suspiro de frustración, salió de la habitación y cerró con un sonoro portazo. Sabía que no lo encontraría, pero aún y así una parte de él creía en la imposibilidad de estar equivocado. Con esta iban doce veces, doce. En doce ocasiones Líam había hecho gala de su facilidad para endosar a otro sus responsabilidades en la Biblioteca cuando su culo inquieto decidía que era el momento de ausentarse. No era algo que le sentara muy bien. Él tenía su propio trabajo.

   Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, y volvió su atención hacia el pergamino. Lo estiró, dejando ver la estilizada letra de Líam, con demasiadas floriduras para su gusto, y lo releyó otra vez.

   _Estimado Maxwell,_

_Lamento no poder avisarte en persona, pero los preparativos corren prisa y requieren de toda mi atención. Es posible que esté ausente unos días, y mi pequeña Trifuerza no estará íntegra para hacerse cargo de la Biblioteca. Espero que no te importe echarle un ojo mientras no haya vuelto._

_Te traeré un recuerdo, no te preocupes._

_Líam._

   La facilidad con la que el mago blanco endosaba sus responsabilidades a quienes le rodeaban era pasmosa. Todo un maestro de la delegación de tareas. «Lo que me faltaba. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente por hacer», pensó Maxwell. Lo peor del caso es que él no era quien tenía que hacer el papel de suplente. Ya había otras tres personas encargadas de la Biblioteca durante las cada vez más largas y frecuentes ausencias de Líam, pero con lo que él llamaba "su pequeña Trifuerza" no disponible (últimamente los arrastraba con él cuando desaparecía, lo que no ayudaba) el cuidado del edificio y su contenido recaía sobre Maxwell. Y todo porque Líam había incorporado una sección de cartografía en la Biblioteca cuando él se mostró mínimamente interesado en el tema. Una buena forma de tenerle pillado, eso lo tuvo que admitir.

   Maxwell estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del chico que lo miraba interrogativamente desde lo alto de una escalera, con unos cuantos volúmenes sujetos bajo el brazo. El chico decidió hacerse notar.

—¿Buscando a Líam? —Kouji se encogió de hombros como disculpa por el sobresalto de Maxwell cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—Sí... Sí, lo busco. Y pobre de él que lo encuentre.

—Creo que no está en la Ciudad. Me he topado con él hace un par de horas y decía no-se-qué de un daikiri y que necesitaba comprar after-sun —Kouji cogió uno de los libros, lo inspeccionó y arrugó el ceño cuando vio que varias páginas tenían sus esquinas dobladas. Abrió el libro sobre la palma de la mano con la que lo había cogido, y las páginas se pasaron sin ayuda movidas por manos invisibles, deteniéndose en las marcadas, deshaciendo el pliegue por sí solas y desterrando la doblez a un mal recuerdo. Una vez comprobó que estaba en óptimas condiciones, lo depositó en un hueco del estante y bajó unos pocos escalones—. Es lo único que sé —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo con una sonrisa afable.

—Muy oportuno, como siempre —Maxwell empezó a deshacer su camino—. Esta vez es la última que me carga con sus muertos. La última.

   Kouji lo perdió de vista tras la estantería, pero sus airados pasos tardaron más en dejar de resonar por los largos pasillos del edificio, algo que divertía en cierto modo al alto joven. Ambos sabían, como sabía Líam, que Maxwell no renunciaría a sus responsabilidades. Para eso estaban los amigos. Negando con la cabeza como quien niega las palabras de un necio, bajó de la escalera y, con los libros bajo el brazo, siguió con su tarea.

 

   Líam hablaba animadamente al resto del grupo mientras seguían avanzando por el desfiladero hacia el pueblo más cercano, Camoa.

—¡Y los torneos de clanes! Sin duda un evento excitante, uno de los mejores atractivos turísticos de Yutolandia. Deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para verlos más de cerca.

   Taiki lo miró confundido.

—¿Quieres que nos apuntemos a un torneo? ¿Eso forma parte para tí de unas vacaciones?

—Para él, saltar a otra dimensión y transformar a sus acompañantes en miembros de otras especies entra dentro de la definición de "vacaciones", kupó —masculló Leo, que tenía que corretear para seguir el ritmo de sus tres compañeros. La cota de malla que llevaba no facilitaba la tarea.

—Hemos tomado parte en cosas peores —replicó Enilla, que iba en cabeza del grupo.

—El torneo es algo opcional, por si nos aburrimos —Líam se encogió de hombros.

—Aburrimiento en vacaciones... Menuda absurdidad —con un gesto de su mano, Taiki descartó la idea. En toda su vida jamás se había aburrido sin hacer nada, y no estaba dispuesto a empezar ahora. Y menos si la perspectiva de pasatiempo era tomar parte en combates por el mero hecho de hacer más llevadera una tarde.

—Para eso primero necesitaríamos formar un clan, kupó.

—Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a la posada, ¡tenemos que formar un clan lo antes posible!

   El contagioso entusiasmo de Líam se extendió por su grupo, que cada vez se dejaba engatusar más por la idea de pasar unos días alejados de sus preocupaciones diarias. Aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta, todos agradecían esa puerta de escape que el mago blanco les había ofrecido.

—Lo único que quiere mogu es recuperar su cuerpo humano cuanto antes, kupó —la vocecita de Leo llegó desde el final de la comitiva.

 


	3. Chapter 3

   El día estaba tocando a su fin, tiñendo de rojo el cielo sobre Camoa, y el mercado se iba vaciando paulatinamente. Era el mejor momento para encontrar auténticas oportunidades: los tenderos preferían rebajar el precio y vender sus mercancías por debajo de su precio real antes que volver a cargar con ellas en el viaje de vuelta hacia sus hogares, especialmente si se dedicaban a vender alimentos frescos.

   Líam confió un saquillo con contenido metálico a Enilla mientras se alejaba del grupo.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntó Taiki, mirando alternativamente la bolsa que sujetaba Enilla y a Líam, que se había puesto a hablar con un par de vieras y una Gria.

—A preguntar por la posada del pueblo —respondió Enilla, mirando con incredulidad al chico—. Y de paso a librarse de hacer la compra.

   Enilla ya estaba urdiendo un plan en el que Líam acabaría cargando gran parte de sus provisiones, casualmente las más pesadas, cuando Taiki interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

—Entonces en la bolsa hay... —Taiki señaló con sus nuevos dedos rechonchos el saco que la viera aún sostenía en su diestra.

—Dinero.

—Dinero —repitió Taiki.

   Ambos se quedaron en silencio, las implicaciones de lo que eso suponía claras en sus cabezas.

—Espero que sea alérgico a la pabaya —dijo Taiki, riéndose para sí, mientras ambos se acercaban a la parada de frutas que tenían delante, donde un nu mou atendía a un cliente derrochando piropos para ganarse su favor y convencerle de comprar algo que en realidad el cliente no necesitaba.

   Enilla paseó la vista por los alrededores mientras esperaban su turno. Ahora que el Sol ya no se veía, oculto entre los edificios y bajo en el horizonte, y las sombras se alargaban hasta confundirse unas con otras y oscurecer la plaza, la poca gente que aún estaba en el mercado empezaba a retirarse hacia sus hogares en grupos reducidos. Una criatura llamó su atención, una ave parecida a una avestruz y de un plumaje amarillo muy vivo que estaba masticando unas verduras Gysahl mientras su dueño y otro moguri intercambiaban impresiones. Enilla se sorprendió de ver que el moguri que estaba hablando con el dueño del chocobo, que lucía unos divertidos ropajes amarillos apagados y una gorra que parecía la cabeza de un chocobo de peluche, era Leo. Afinó su oído, alcanzando a oír la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Leo agitó otra Gysahl tan alto como sus cortos brazos le permitían, el chocobo graznó un «Kwe!» de complacencia y agachó la cabeza lo justo para arrancársela de la mano y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tragársela entera. Leo se miró la mano, emocionado, o agradecido de que siguiera intacta, Enilla no podía decidirse por una opción sobre la otra. Los ojos de su amigo tenían ese brillo que sólo se dejaba ver cuando un hamster se cruzaba en su camino.

—Es precioso, kupó. Y muy manso —le dijo a su dueño.

—¡Gracias, kupó! A mogu le costó mucho domesticarlo, pero ha valido la pena, kupó —el moguri acarició las plumas de la criatura, que lo agradeció con un gorjeo—. Parece que le has caído bien, kupó.

   Como si entendiera que hablaban de él, el chocobo descendió su cabeza y frotó el pico suavemente contra el cuerpecillo de Leo, arrancando un repiqueteo metálico de la cota de malla. Leo le acarició la cabeza, exhultante.

—Quizá deberías hacerte chocodomador, kupó. Tienes mano para los chocobos —le dijo el dueño del animal.

—¿Tú crees, kupó?

   Enilla no podía ver bien la cara de Leo desde donde estaba, pero podía imaginársela perfectamente. La ilusión, el deseo, casi la necesidad... La viera no evitó la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios y decidiendo que ya tenía bastante de vigilar a Leo volvió su atención hacia la parada. Taiki estaba delante del mostrador, regateando el precio de unos perones de aspecto jugoso; por lo visto había decidido no avisarla de que ya había llegado su turno. Tomando nota mental de darle un toque de atención, se acercó a su compañero y al tendero, dispuesta a acabar rápidamente con la compra.

  

  

  

   La posada era amplia y, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de local que era, estaba sorprendentemente limpia y bien cuidada. No costó mucho al cuarteto encontrar una mesa libre donde pudieran sentarse para tomar una cena ligera antes de retirarse a las habitaciones que habían alquilado para esa noche.

   Con los papeles del recién formado clan bien guardados por Enilla, Líam agradeció que llegara la hora de comer algo. Paseó los ojos por encima de la carta con deleite, mientras aconsejaba al resto sobre este o aquel plato.

   Enilla y Taiki se lo miraban una con suspicacia y el otro con abierto divertimento, mientras que Leo seguía con los brazos cruzados. Su humor no mejoraba por mucho que todas las féminas que había en el local no dejaban de decirle cuán adorable era y le dieran golpecitos en la cabeza. De hecho, cuando la camarera, una Gria con ropas de geomante, se retiró con su pedido después de cogerle afectuosamente la mejilla a Leo, éste empezó a murmurar algo para sí que no sonaba a contento.

   Fregándose las manos, Líam dirigió una mirada general a sus amigos, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece, hasta ahora? Aún no hemos pasado por las tiendas de armas, pero tenemos un equipo básico y ya sabemos alguna que otra habilidad, gracias a mi conj... ¿Qué? —Líam se interrumpió cuando se percató de las miradas de sus amigos.

   Taiki arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Líam entendió que él y Enilla ya habían mantenido una conversación sobre lo que quiera que fueran a decir ahora, y habían acordado que sería la dama, o mejor dicho la viera, quien se encargaría de hablar.

—Nos preguntábamos si te animarías a decirnos de una vez la verdad —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

   Leo captó el tono de Enilla y detuvo su monocorde letanía de quejas para prestar atención. Sus orejas enfocaron hacia adelante (un movimiento inconsciente que habría preocupado al moguri si se hubiera dado cuenta), y su cuerpo se puso en alerta en reacción a la ligera tensión que había aparecido en la hasta ahora calmada cuadrilla.

   Viendo que Líam seguía sonriendo como sin saber de qué estaba hablando, Enilla prosiguió.

—No estamos aquí de vacaciones. Te has tomado muchas molestias, demasiadas, para que cuele.

—Creo que no te entiendo —dijo Líam, sin dejar de enseñar los dientes.

—Pretendes hacernos creer que nos has arrastrado hasta aquí sólo para regalarnos unas vacaciones. Pero has controlado perfectamente dónde hemos aparecido... —siguió Enilla.

—Nos has guiado para evitar que nos saliéramos del camino... —intervino Taiki.

—Te has encargado de proporcionarnos un equipo básico...

—Y dinero...

—Sin olvidarnos la prisa por registrarnos como clan.

   Líam soltó una risita. Se habían tomado la molestia hasta de hablar en tándem. Parecía que lo habían ensayado, incluso, como si fuera una representación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no estaban todos actuando?

—Vamos, vamos. Buscáis misterios donde no los hay. Es lógico que no saliera de casa con lo puesto, por así decirlo —Líam entrecruzó las manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas mientras hablaba—; no soy un irresponsable. Y por supuesto que estoy controlando dónde vamos y por dónde pasamos. No sé si habéis estado por esta zona de Ivalice, pero Yutolandia últimamente es algo... más emocionante de lo que era hace unos años.

   Enilla frunció el ceño, para nada convencida.

—¿Tenemos que creernos que esto son realmente vacaciones, y que no nos has traído...?

—Arrastrado, kupó —terció Leo.

—¿... sólo para que pudiéramos ver mundo? —la viera terminó.

   La conversación quedó interrumpida por la camarera Gria, que volvía a la mesa ahora cargada con una gran bandeja repleta de viandas. Se formó un silencio tenso en la mesa, que fue rápidamente ocupado por las conversaciones de mesas cercanas y la música de la banda que tocaba en un escenario en el otro extremo de la posada. Captando la situación, la camarera se dio tanta prisa como pudo y se retiró con una sonrisa incómoda a atender otra de sus mesas.

—Me rompe el corazón que penséis en mí de esa forma —Líam, aparentemente herido, se llevó una mano al pecho, teatral. Enilla puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

   Leo se removió incómodo en su silla, hasta que cogió aire y se volvió a Líam, mirándole a los ojos.

—Pero esperabas que viniera Pokelink, kupó, y yo me presenté en su lugar.

   Una sombra cruzó la cara del humano por un segundo, para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y reaflorar el carácter dicharachero de Líam. Había sido tan rápido que casi resultó imperceptible. Casi. Estando como estaban sus compañeros atentos a sus reacciones, habían sido capaces de verlo.

—Eso significa que él no podrá disfrutar de este relax, nada más —dijo el chico de blanco, volviéndose hacia el moguri—. Y ahora, será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe la cena.

   El grupo buscó los cubiertos en silencio, y cuando habían empezado a comer una figura oronda se plantó en la mesa, justo al lado de Líam.

—¡Al final has venido, bribón! ¡JAJAJA!

   Un hombre alto y fornido, con una espesa barba morena que le llegaba a la altura del pecho y un turbante púrpura a juego con el resto de sus ropajes, golpeó la espalda del chico de blanco con tanta energía que hizo que Líam soltara su tenedor y éste cayera al suelo. El sonido se perdió en el ruido de la muchedumbre. Su carcajada resonó por encima del escándalo que los rodeaba.

—Y veo que has traído amigos, como te aconsejé. ¡Así me gusta! No eres menos hombre por necesitar ayuda —dijo, girándose hacia Enilla y guiñándole un ojo.

   Líam estuvo cerca de atragantarse. Y se dijo para sí que quizás lo hubiera tenido que hacer al ver las miradas que recibía de sus tres compañeros. Una experiencia cercana a la muerte podría levantar algo de compasión en el grupo, y quizá darle alguna posibilidad más para salir relativamente indemne de ésta. Otra parte de sí le recriminó su comportamiento hasta ahora, regodeándose en el hecho de haber sido descubierto. Lo que no sabía era si esa recriminación se debía al hecho de haber ocultado parte de la verdad a sus amigos (una gran parte, siendo sinceros) o al hecho de haber sido descubierto tan pronto.

 


	4. Chapter 4

—Sí, los he traído —Líam carraspeó para acabar de despejar la garganta del bocado que casi se le va por el otro lado y acaba con su vida—. Como siempre, tus consejos salvan vidas, Vilford —su normalmente afable sonrisa se notaba algo forzada.

—¡Entonces tendré que plantearme cobrar por ellos! ¡JAJAJA! —otro manotazo del hombretón en la espalda del joven lo sacudió de pies a cabeza—. En fin, os dejo, que seguro que tenéis mucho que planear.

 Y, guiñándole a Enilla, el orondo Vilford se giró y se perdió entre las mesas.

 Líam aprovechó los benditos segundos que le brindó la ocasión de recuperar el tenedor del suelo para recomponer sus pensamientos y pensar la forma en salir de esa situación con la mínima repercusión en su salud posible. Aunque seguramente estaba exagerando, sus amigos no le harían nada sólo por callarse uno o dos detalles de su viaje. Posiblemente. No, no la tomarían con él, eran sus amigos. ¿Verdad?

 Una vez recuperado y depositado en la mesa, tomó aire y se preparó para enfrentarse a sus amigos. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Leo se puso de pie en la silla, y con un tintineo casi musical de su cota de malla, saltó al suelo.

—Mogu se larga de aquí, kupó.

 Con pequeños y ágiles pasos, que él pretendía que le dieran un tono airado y peligroso pero que en realidad lo hacían terriblemente adorable, Leo se dirigió hacia la salida de la posada.

 El silencio cayó sobre la mesa como una pesada sábana. Líam se descubrió dividiendo su atención entre el siguiente movimiento de sus amigos, el rítmico tintineo de la cota de malla de Leo mientras se alejaba y la actual localización de la camarera para pedirle otro tenedor. Quería decir algo (de hecho, las palabras se agolpaban en su mente y el esfuerzo que hacía para que no brotaran de sus labios como un torrente era digno de admirar), pero conocía lo suficiente a sus acompañantes como para saber que era mejor que ellos fueran los primeros en expresar sus inquietudes. Y quizás así lograría evitar que se le escapara otra pieza de información que aún no debía ser desvelado.

 Enilla y Taiki cruzaron una mirada, y Líam se sorprendió al notar un pico de tensión que le cerró la boca del estómago, hasta que un ruido seguido de unos agudos grititos atrajo la atención de toda la sala, incluso la de su mesa. Por un momento, los tres dejaron de banda lo que tenían en mente y se volvieron hacia la fuente del ruido, como hicieron todos los comensales, dejando el comedor de la posada en un silencio nada natural.

 Leo estaba agitando violentamente un puño ante un bangaa y dos seeq que se lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de los seeq hizo un comentario que los otros dos rieron con ganas y se dieron la vuelta. De la misma forma, el resto de la posada volvió a sus asuntos, reiniciando las conversaciones que se habían quedado a medias y llenando de ruido el espacio que el silencio había tomado.

 Taiki suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarlo antes de que inicie una escaramuza en nuestra primera noche —se incorporó con un quejido sostenido que duró hasta que se irguió por completo—. Oh, si veo a la camarera le diré lo de tu tenedor.

 Y a un ritmo inusitadamente lento para él, Taiki se dirigió hacia Leo, que aún seguía agitando su diminuto puño al trío calavera mientras salían por la puerta entre carcajadas.

—Siendo sincera, me siento insultada —Enilla se acercó la hogaza de pan y partió un trozo, y dejando el resto en su sitio se dedicó a hacer pequeños trozos de pan de la ración que se había procurado—. Pretender que me trague que lo único que hay detrás de todo este viaje es un mero descanso es lo mismo que llamarme estúpida a la cara.

—Me pareció una buena idea, si tenemos en cuenta que cada vez sois menos capaces de disfrutar de un minuto de paz y tranquilidad, escudándoos en vuestras responsabilidades. ¡Uno diría que os gusta estar ocupados mientras estáis despiertos! Para muestra, este botón: vamos a un lugar exótico de viaje unos pocos días, sabiendo que no pasará nada mientras no estéis...

—Eso no lo sabes —Enilla interrumpió al mago antes de que pudiera terminar su ejemplo. Con la carrerilla que había cogido...

—Aquí el tiempo prefiere andar despacio, ¿verdad? —Líam decidió aproximarse por otro camino.

—Según tú.

—Y según Taiki, también.

—Aunque así fuera —la viera restó importancia a la aclaración con un gesto de la mano, aunque ambos sabían que en realidad lo había valorado desde que salió el tema al poco de llegar a Ivalice—, eso no garantiza que no pasará nada. Unas horas es tiempo más que suficiente para que algo malo pase. Sigo pensando que deberíamos estar en Atomic.

—Como Maga Dimensional que eres, no creo que tenga que explicarte porqué la diferencia temporal entre Atomic e Ivalice nos favorece. Eso sí sería insultar tu inteligencia —Enilla entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Ahora que había encontrado un argumento al que no podría negarle peso, decidió empezar el segundo—. ¿Qué puede pasar de malo en unas pocas horas?

 Cuando Enilla enarcó una ceja como respuesta, Líam supo que había metido la pata. Repasando el historial de catástrofes en Atomic, ciertamente era sorprendente la cantidad de desastres que habían sacudido la Ciudad de las Catedrales hasta sus cimientos en muy poco tiempo. Todo funcionaba a las mil maravillas en un momento dado, y al siguiente la realidad misma se venía abajo. A veces ser un nexo de dimensiones tenía su lado negativo.

—Sí, bueno, quizá no somos demasiado afortunados en ese frente. De todas formas, ya estamos aquí, será mejor que aprovechemos para desconectar.

—O podrías lanzar el conjuro que nos lleva de vuelta ahora y terminar con esta pantomima. No tengo muchas ganas de seguir embutida en estre traje, y las orejas de conejo me están empezando a poner de los nervios.

—Respecto a eso... creo que es posible que omitiera un pequeño efecto colateral del conjuro que he usado en este viaje.

—¿De qué demon...?

—Tu tenedor, kupó —Leo trepó a la silla, le dejó caer el tenedor a Líam en el plato, se lanzó al suelo, se encaramó a su silla y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Perdón por el retraso. Leo puede ser adorable por fuera, pero sigue siendo igual de cascarrabias por dentro.

—Piérdete, Mizuno.

—No me costará mucho, perderme. Hace demasiado que visité Ivalice, y ha habido muchos cambios, jajaja —el repentino cambio de humor de Taiki no pasó desapercibido a nadie, pero todos prefieron callarse sus preguntas al respecto—. Quizá va siendo hora de cenar. No querremos que se enfríe la comida, ¿verdad?

—¡Verdad!

 Líam no desaprovechó esa inesperada ventana que le había brindado la suerte, y luciendo su más jovial sonrisa durante el resto de la noche, consiguió mantener la atención del grupo dispersa, bombardeándoles con información sobre la situación política de Yutolandia y entremezclándolo con historia antigua.

 Sólo Enilla permaneció callada hasta que se levantaron de la mesa, limitándose a comer el pan que había cortado al principio de la cena, y no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de Líam. El chico entendía el porqué, pero no podía menos que agradecer que el tema no volviera a salir esa noche. La respuesta no les gustaría, aunque tampoco había nada que hacer, así que ¿para qué preocuparles?


	5. Chapter 5

 Sentado en uno de los muchos muelles de madera que poblaban las orillas de Camoa, y con los pies colgando por encima del mar con piernas mucho más cortas de a las que estaba acostumbrado, Taiki repasó mentalmente una vez más las palabras del conjuro. Las visualizaba cristalinas, se le antojaban simples y claras pese a estar en una lengua que un día antes no conocía, usando una magia que le era ajena. Tomó aire profundamente un par de veces, cerró los ojos y pronunció el conjuro.

 Una pequeña esfera de luz brilló entre sus manos, iluminando su cara y sus ropajes y tiñéndolos de amarillo, y a unos metros de él el paisaje empezó a cambiar: las oscuras aguas marinas fueron desdibujándose y dando paso a un prado de orquídeas doradas en flor, y el cielo azabache de la noche se tornó de un azul intenso, vibrante, típico de un día de Primavera. Podía sentir sobre su gruesa piel los falsos rayos de sol, incluso el rumor de la marea desapareció y fue reemplazado por una suave brisa.

—Es una buena ilusión. Muy sólida.

 La inesperada intervención de Líam rompió la concentración de Taiki lo justo para que el espejismo se diluyera, parpadeara y desapareciera.

—¡Hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez! —pidió, dando saltitos como si tuviera cinco años.

 Taiki se permitió una risa controlada.

—No creo que pueda, el Ilusionismo consume mucha energía mágica.

—Una lástima. Era realmente buena. ¿Practicando con la magia Nu Mou? —Líam dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a su amigo y cruzando las piernas se sentó a su lado, teniendo cuidado de que su capa blanca no acabara debajo de su trasero en el proceso.

—Sí. El conjuro que usaste para traernos aquí es fabuloso. ¿Adaptar nuestro cuerpo a la raza más adecuada según nuestras aptitudes? Brillante —Líam descartó el comentario encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tímidamente—. La magia prácticamente fluye de forma subconsciente.

—La idea es pasarlo bien. No puedes disfrutar si cada vez que lanzas el más simple hechizo te tensas e intentas entender cómo funcionan las corrientes mágicas del mundo en el que estás.

 Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el reflejo de la luna creciente sobre el mar. Líam descruzó las piernas y las dejó caer por el borde del muelle, balanceándolas descuidadamente. La cola de Taiki se movía al mismo ritmo que las piernas de su amigo sin que su dueño se diera cuenta.

—No, en serio. Es un conjuro fabuloso. Adaptarse al cuerpo no ha sido nada traumático. Cualquiera diría que sólo llevo un día siendo no mou.

—Gracias —fue la respuesta de Líam —. Ya que estamos tirándonos flores, me gustaría agradecerte tu ayuda durante la cena.

—No te preocupes. Ya sé que eres algo maniático con los cubiertos, y ya estaba de pie no me costaba nada buscar a la camarera para pedirle otro.

—En realidad hablaba de la oportunidad que ofreciste para relajar el ambiente. Todos estábamos muy tensos durante la cena. ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Taiki asentió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

—Justo antes de ir a salvarle el cuello a Leo, parecías muy dispuesto a ayudar a Enilla a crucificarme. Pero al volver a la mesa tu humor había cambiado.

—¡Ah! Eso —Taiki soltó una risita—. Ya sabes que mi memoria no es la que era. Uno se hace mayor y la edad no perdona. Se me olvidó por qué estaba preocupado —el mago lanzó una mirada a su amigo más clara que las palabras—. Está bien, está bien —Taiki suspiró—. No es que no comparta la reticencia de Enilla. Venir de vacaciones es una cosa, lanzarnos en una misión a ciegas es otra —El nu mou se detuvo un momento, esperando una interrupción, pero al no llegar siguió hablando—. Pero no creo que hagas nada que pueda causarnos daño deliberadamente. Si dices que nos has traído para que pasemos unas vacaciones, sé que dices la verdad. Y Enilla también lo sabe. Incluso Leo lo sabe.

—Claro. Soy incapaz de mentir, sólo puedo decir la verdad.

—Sí. Aunque… eso no significa que siempre digas _toda_ la verdad —Taiki le guiñó un ojo—. Cuando quieras compartir algo más, lo harás, así que mientras tanto es mejor disfrutar de esta oportunidad única que nos has dado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… No es tan única. Antes has comentado que ya habías visitado Ivalice.

—En cierto modo, he pasado aquí mucho tiempo. Pero de eso hace demasiado. Ivalice era un reino, no una región. No había seeq ni grías, y la magia era ligeramente diferente. Claro que eso puede ser porque ahora soy un nu mou, y no humano. Quién sabe... —Taiki pareció perderse en sus recuerdos un momento, y Líam esperó pacientemente a que su amigo volviera—. Creo que debería ir a dormir. Estos viejos huesos siguen necesitando descanso, y mañana necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas encontrar —Taiki asió su largo bastón, que reposaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera del muelle—. ¿Te vienes?

—Creo que me quedaré disfrutando de la noche un poco más. Es una preciosa noche de Rosayo, y me vendrá bien estar un poco solo.

—Como quieras —cuando pasó a su lado, le palmeó la espalda—. Disfruta de la noche.

 Mientras Taiki se alejaba, arrastrando los pies y murmurando para sí cómo algunas cosas no cambiaban por mucho que viajes a otras dimensiones, Líam suspiró, planteándose por primera vez si había hecho bien callando tanto.


End file.
